


The Day When

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Harry must take Felix Felicis for his job, but it was helpful in a different way.





	The Day When

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for Draropoly 2018

“Potter, I know you think you’re invincible because you killed the dark lord, but you are not! So take the potion.” the new Minister of Magic, who just so happened to be Pansy Parkinson, snapped, slamming a bottle of Felix Felicis down on the desk “and that’s an order.” Pansy practically growled by the end

The fight became more intense as the second team of auror entered the room, with a few more choice spells thrown the battle ended, and the room filled with ministry officials. 

A flash of platinum blonde flew past, and as he turned his head to see Draco Malfoy making his way over to another Cursebreaker, memories began making their way back to the forefront of his mind.

There was the first day of 8th year when he had accidentally stumbled into Harry and apologized for everything he had done in the war.

There was the day two weeks into term when the new DADA teacher had paired them together and told them to duel, as both began to have flashbacks, Draco had grabbed his hand and pulled him from the classroom and sat with him outside until the end of class. 

There was the day when Harry accidentally ended up falling asleep in an alcove in an abandoned corridor where Draco found him having a nightmare, and after waking him up sat with him talking for the rest of the night about the war, that was the night they became best friends. 

There was the day two weeks before graduation when Draco pushed Harry in the lake and ended up laughing so hard he fell in himself, that was the day Harry realized he loved his best friend differently than he should.

And there was the day they graduated when Harry had condemned himself to a life of unrequited love, Draco had placed his hand on Harry’s face and looked him in the eyes. A look that made Harry hope far more than he should. He had just opened his mouth to speak when an owl flew through the great hall, delivering a letter to Draco that made fear evident in his eyes, as he looked at Harry again. A look that spoke of sorrow, and misery, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before swiftly leaving out the great hall’s wooden doors. 

It had been 12 years since then, yet still when Draco met his eyes, he looked at him with such relief and admiration and something else, it somehow didn’t seem okay to name just yet, looking at Harry as if he was the only thing that could matter at that moment, as Draco began to make his way to Harry,

All he could do was thank Felix Felicis for making him lucky enough to bring about the day Draco returned, and they met again.


End file.
